bbc_outcastsfandomcom-20200213-history
Jack Holt
Jack Holt (Ashley Walters), initially Mitchell's second in command, is the new leader of the expeditionaries following his death, he works close with PAS and the General Council, protecting the interests of Forthaven. Bio Episode 1 to be added Episode 2 to be added Episode 3 to be added Episode 4 to be added Episode 5 to be added Episode 6 to be added Episode 7 to be added Episode 8 to be added Personality On the surface Jack Holt is a very simple guy and a strong character. He has special qualities, and the reason he's there is because he's good at practical combat. He's very physical and strong but not necessarily perceived by everyone else as the smartest person on the planet. As the series develops they realise that Jack is in fact a bit smarter than they thought. Jack has a very strong mentality and is physically very strong. He is able to do a lot of things that most humans are not capable of when it comes to strength and his physicality. He is basically a brute. Jack definitely has a softer side, a lot of the hard exteriors people put on are down to being alone, and Jack doesn't have any family with him. He was very close to his Mother, and with not having her around and being by himself in that situation he finds it quite hard. From a young age Jack has grown up with people like Mitchell and the others on the planet being his mentors, or sometimes even father figures. There is always a side of him you see looking for companionship and it can be said that it is because of the family element he has missed out on. While he's been on Forthaven, Jack has pushed himself into learning his trade, being part of the expeditionaries, and caring for and exploring the planet. Essentially, where the series starts you find us not doing much, just being a buffer for the actual protection and the security. Jack is pretty frustrated about not being able to actually do what he's been trained to do. As the series goes on and we learn things about the planet and other inhabitants on the planet, Jack's job becomes more relevant and he relishes that. There isn't much he fears so he's always ready to go out there and test himself. Jack's biggest challenge when it comes to his work it would be the ACs and the battle. But in his head Jack is by himself – he is a very lonely person. He doesn't have anyone to drink with after work, and he doesn't have a girlfriend. He has 'a thing' for Fleur, but she doesn't feel the same way so that is quite a big challenge for Jack. He loves what he does and he loves being part of the expeditionaries. He had a really strong bond with Mitchell, and once that relationship ends he becomes very impressionable. He's looking for someone to follow and at some point he realises that he needs to be the leader and take control of his own destiny, which is what he accomplishes. Gallery Jack and Stella.jpg|Jack and Stella Jack.jpg|Jack with Fleur Lily and Jack.jpg|Jack at the bar with Lily Slide1.jpg|Jack, Stella and Cass discover the bones of a Carpathian Proto-Human References External links *Ashley Walters talks about Jack Category:Characters Category:Expeditionaries